eras_zombie_invasion_wc3fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ireland/@comment-118.208.161.23-20180914064500
Ireland is best on a hero mode income, you have very little room for economy and you have to clear trees out of the little space you have, hitching a ride on Hollands starter ship may be a possibility for a non-hero mode route. Typically you'll choose either between a focus on Guns or Hero. Your unique capital unit is the Mark 1 tank. ____________________________________________________________________ Hero focus Please note that Irelands hero Inis scales very poorly recieving a fairly low amount of max hp and attack damage per hero upgrade, her abilities are also not particularly strong in terms of survivabilty or offensiveness, her strongest abilities are Spirit Link and Summon Monster. Her chain lightning does not currently do enough to warrant leveling. Inis' late game, if high enough level, will want to focus on massing hydras as they are a permanent summon, they have 5,000 chaos damage(12,000 and 25,000 on later levels) and 500 range(increasing by 100 per level, up to 700). Be careful not to block repairing workers with them as they are large and short range. ____________________________________________________________________ Guns focus Short version: Longbows -> Blunderbuss ->Cobra Helicopters/Toxic Troopers Long version: .Start of the game----''' '''-Starter buildings. When you first start the game you will want to establish 1 foundation in Turkey, Africa and in Russia or between it and Poland. You'll soon turn these into Shooting Ranges when you need to support those countries with archers. You'll also want a blacksmith down in either your base or somewhere you think will hold for a while as your island may eventually be overrun by Swimming zombies. .Early game----''' '''-Longbows. Once you have your blacksmith down you'll want to then starting researching towards the longbow(1 Infantry discipline, 2 bow technology), longbows shoot 30% slow but do 80% more damage and have 100 more range(900) then the standard archer, you'll need to get bow tech 2 anyway so you might as well get longbows(12 per wall should be fine) '-Heavy Crossbow.'(2 infantry discipline, 4 bow technology)' At this point you may decide to either go for mass Heavy crossbows or rush blunderbuss. While Heavy crossbows(24+ per wall) do provide an early solution to Stalkers quicker they also significantly delay your end game what you choose is what you decide you're comfortable with. ''Mass heavy crossbows are NOT recommended for low performance computers.' '.Mid/Late game----''' '-Blunderbuss.(4 infantry discipline, 4 gun technology) After you've set up your initial defences on the frontline walls that you're comfortable with you'll want to start researching towards the Blunderbuss, Blunderbuss' are an extremely important unit to have and will remain relevant for the rest of the game. The strength of the blunderbuss lies in its innate splitshot/splash damage making it very strong for mid game defense against stalkers, gorecrows and sneezers(though be aware they may not have the range to hit sneezers in some situations, use your longbows). While the short range may seem like a big downside it can be used as a benefit by positioning them out of range of the zombie frontline but in range of your repairing workers, this will allows them to react purely to gorecrow attacks rather than wasting attacks on frontline zombies, late game blunders will be reserved purely for crow defense.' '-Mark I tank.(Irish Unique unit)'(1 Cannon technology, 1 Vehicle technology) Ireland has the benefit of having access to the Mark I tank, which can be trained only from the irish captial. The major benefit of this tanks is that it requires extremely little research commitment unlike other tanks. The Mark I can be compared to the mortar soldier. Both fill the role of providing mobile high damage burst which splashes, however the Mark I has different advantages/disadvantages over it.. Them being it has more damage output(1100dps) of the mortar soldiers(700) and it's much more durable(you dont want them being hit though). Downside is it has half the range and the splash falls off a lot more depsite it hitting a bigger area. Choosing to research mark I's brings you closer to Cobras but delays Toxic Troopers -Mortar Soldier(7 Infantry discipline, 7 Gun Technology) If you choose to go the Mortar Soldier over the Mark I, while they both fill the same role, mortars have the added benefit of having a massive 1950 range. This allows you to cover multiple walls with single groups of well placed mortars( think Romania/Turkey coasts, Spanish/Morrocan river crossings/coasts and Swedish/English-Swedish/German Coastlines.) Choosing to research Mortar Soldiers brings you closer to Toxic Troopers but delays Cobras '.End Game----' -Cobra Assault Copter (2 Flight, 4 Vehicle Technologies) These helicopters are typically used to kill buildings, they cannot deal with zombies very well at all as Flesh giants can hit them/Tier 5's Explode them and everything else can fly or is ranged and your 300hp helis are made of paper. The goal is to mass these quietly and to wipe out the majority of thier economy before they can react and then to keep harassing thier economy into the ground. If you have the zombie players busy trying to stop you it means they ease up attacking someone else and being a Hero mode player means you have nothing better to do than be annoying with your 1-2 groups of helicopters. At this stage in the game your hero income will usually allow you to build atleast 4 of these(7500g,5500w) per minute. -Toxic Troopers(Infantry Discipline 17, Gun Technology 18, Nuclear Technology 2) The only viable infantry versus tier 5, they are essentially a better Flamethrower Trooper. They don't instantly die to zombie T5 explosions, they're extremely durable and they deal tons of chaos damage(7,000 dps) that can splash. The downside is you'll need a lot of them, they will take a moderate amount of damage from t5 zombies and giants but will win if massed, the difficulty is maintaining a steady amount of them, they are expensive(8,500g/5,500w) and it's hard to make a lot when you're on hero mode (usually only 3-4 a minute) -ICBMs(3 Advanced sciences and Technologies, 3 Nuclear Technologies ) After researching the Blunderbuss, Ignore everything but research for 5 durability, 8 Infantry discipline, 10 weapons technology, robotics(it's not uncommon to be the first country to research this at this point). --If your team is losing go 10 durability then concrete and make your own base with robots on concrete walls, mortars killing ranged/blunders killing crows-- If your team is not losing then ignore the defence technologies and go 15 weapons technology into 3 advanced sciences technologies, 3 Nuclear technologies. AFK for 10-25 minutes, use your 8 nukes to completely erase the zombie starting area, I dont advise using nukes as soon as you can afford them because the zombies will budget for thier economy getting blown up and rebuild, using a bunch of nukes at once doesnt give them the chance to do that. -Wraiths/Ships/Main Battle Tanks If you can afford these you could of ended the game with the other options much earlier.